Talent for trouble FE8
by littlecuteme
Summary: I’m good at getting myself into trouble… but this time my mouth seem to have gotten me into an even bigger mess than ever… Couples: A lot You'll se later


**Summary:** I'm good at getting myself into trouble… but this time my mouth seem to have gotten me into an even bigger mess that ever…

**Genre: **I'm not sure where to place this... since it's gonna have romance, humor, angst, friendship and a lot more stuff...

**Warnings:** Umm… none at the moment.

**Rating: **I really don't know what kind of rating it should be yet… I'm rating it K+ at the moment (it's Fire emblem so it's gonna be some bloody fights later on) but I might rate it higher later (if you tell me that I should). It's hard to tell with the prologue how high the rating is supposed to be…

**Couples:** I'm going to have one main-couple (you'll figure out pretty fast which) and a few (_or quite many) _side-couples. There's also going to be quite a lot of one-sided love in this story. I won't spoil more at the moment. :)

**Disclaimer: **Do you seriously believe that I own Fire emblem? Of course I don't. I'm just borrowing the characters to make a story. XD

**

* * *

**

**_Talent for trouble_**

* * *

**Prologue: Caught in a mess…**

I've been told countless of times by my best friend that I've got a talent of getting myself into trouble, _and I never listen to him which usually leads me into getting into more trouble, _but this is quite a lot worse than the trouble I usually get myself into. At the moment I'm pounding my head against the tree I'm sitting under, _not very smart… I know, _wishing that I had kept myself out of other peoples business.

Since a while back I've tried to help our general, Seth, with his little love problem by hinting to princess Eirika that the general is in love with her, _something that's quite obvious if you ask me_… but **somehow**, _and I swear that I **don't** have a clue why,_ the princess thought that **I** **am** the one who is in love with her… and as if things couldn't get worse she told me, in **front** of my fellow knights_ (**including **the general)_ and her brother (_the prince)_ that she liked me to… I wanted to disappear at that moment... not because my friends where staring at me, _along with prince Ephraim(who looked just as surprised as I felt)_, but out of the fact that I **know** how hurt the general must have felt at the moment… but his expression didn't change at all… **_That_**_ was scary as hell!! _I thought that he was going to confront me later about all of this, _since I know that he knows that I know how he feels about the princess, _but he didn't... and that's even scarier than if he had.

So at the moment… I'm sitting under this tree,_ I think it's an oak_, in the rain, _I'm soaked_, pounding my head against the tree, _which is giving me a headache… the pounding, not the tree itself,_ while hoping that my problem will, _somehow_, just disappear, _which I know the wont_. I stop pounding my head against the tree and start wonder how this mess started… It could have been when I decided to help the general… or maybe it's because of something that I've said during my talks with the princess even before I decided to help the general. _I sincerely hope that portrait I told her that I wanted to do of her didn't give her ideas…_ I lean against the tree while thinking things though… I guess I should begin where my problem started… _or when I think it all started._

* * *

I think those who have played Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones know who's thinking… I've given some hints :D

I haven't written that much fan-fics… but I hope that I can keep the characters somewhat in-character. If I do something that you find very OOC (out-of-character) then please tell me. I would like if you told me what you think of the prologue (and later the story itself). ^^

My English may not be the best in the world... but I do my best (if you see something that looks funny then please tell me. ^^; )

**I'm going to add chapters when I have time (& inspiration enough to write). **


End file.
